


The Last First Kiss I'll Ever Have

by FrizzleNox



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anxious David Rose, Conflict Resolution, Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Angst, Husbands, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: “Sometimes, I think that maybe if I didn’t go through all that, if I hadn’t been hurt, and lost it all, and ended up, here, that I’d never have found all this, that I’d never have been happy again.”Patrick and David makeup after a fight, discuss their relationship.A dialogue only fic.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111
Collections: Making Up After A Fight





	The Last First Kiss I'll Ever Have

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a dialogue only fic. I figured this was a good prompt to try it out with.

“It was stupid.” 

“David, it was not stupid.”

“It was, Patrick.”

“No, you made your point.”

“Sometimes I wonder why you stick with me.”

“I love you, David.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“I hate when you get like this.”

“I’m being honest.”

“David, I meant what I said.”

“Today?”

“No, when we were at the Town Hall.”

“I know, but people say that then they break up.”

“I’m never breaking up with you. I’m in this for the rest of my life.”

“You don’t have to be.”

“David, stop.”

“I mean, what if you meet someone.”

“I’m not going to meet anyone.”

“What they slip you their number or something.”

“Then I’ll thank them and show them my ring, and let them know that I’m a happily married man.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I do.”

“But you’re not happily married at this moment.”

“I am. I’m very happy that I’m married to you.”

“You don’t seem happy.”

“David, I’m frustrated. I hate when you get like this.”

“So you’re not happily married.”

“I am happily married, even when I’m annoyed with you. I’ll never regret saying I do.”

“Why?”

“Do you know how much I love that I got to add Rose to my name?”

“No.”

“I mean, I always dreamed growing up that I’d get married, and it would be Mr. and Mrs. Brewer.”

“You could still….”

“No, I couldn’t, David.”

“Patrick, you…”

“Do you know how much I love what we decided to do? What I decided to do?”

“I should have changed my last name.”

“No, that was one of the things I was thinking about when I first got the idea to ask you to marry me.”

“It was?”

“Do you know why I wanted to propose to you?”

“Because that’s what people do?”

“Did you see yourself marrying me?”

“Not necessarily.”

“Oh?”

“I love you. I would be fine being your boyfriend, your business partner, forever.”’

“When you brought my parents to Schitt’s Creek to surprise me for my birthday when I saw how you were with them, I realized that I wanted you to be a Brewer, to share my name, officially.”

“Patrick….”

“And I wanted to share your name. I guess I wanted people to know that we were together, forever.”

“But, we don’t have the same last name.”

“David, I love the names we chose. They fit us. David Brewer just sounds weird.”

“It kind of does.”

“We’re not conventional, David.”

“You are.”

“I’m not,”

“You’re so simple.”

“I prefer comfort, but we’re getting off-topic.”

“Sorry.”

“Being Mr. Patrick Brewer-Rose, husband of Mr. David Rose-Brewer makes me very happy.”

“It makes me happy too.”

“Didn’t you tell me that you hated being called Mr. Rose, that it reminded me of your dad?”

“Yeah.”

“That was part of it.”

“Mmhm, and It was weird calling you Mr. Brewer, that’s what I call your dad.”

“I love our names, David.”

“I do too.”

“Honey?”

“Yes?”

“What were we mad about again?”

“Honestly, I can’t remember.”

“So we’re good now?”

“Sometimes I can’t believe that this is real.”

“What?”

“Us.”

“How so?”

“I just, I never thought, after Sebastian, that anyone would love me.”

“I didn’t think I’d find the one after Rachel.”

“But then you met me.”

“I did, and I can’t imagine how much different my life would have been if I hadn’t.”

“You calm me.”

“I try.”

“I never thought I’d feel safe again, after everything I’d been through.”

“You didn’t deserve all that you had to go through.”

“I feel safe with you, Patrick.”

“I know you do.”

“Sometimes, I think that maybe if I didn’t go through all that, if I hadn’t been hurt, and lost it all, and ended up, here, that I’d never have found all this, that I’d never have been happy again.”

“I’m glad you ended up here. I’m glad this is where I ran to.”

“I agree.”

“Of all the small towns I could have ended up in, I ended up here.”

“And I decided to start a business just as you were getting settled here.”

“I didn’t know what to think of you at first.”

“I thought you hated me when you met me.”

“You were unlike anyone I’d ever met.”

“Is that a good thing.”

“Mmmhm, it made me want to get to know you more.”

“But the voicemails.”

“They made me even more intrigued.”

“I was high.”

“The way you think fascinates me. I felt like I got to know you listening to them. I realized there was something special about you, that your store was just what this town needed..”

“I thought you only came by to flirt with Alexis.”

“Why would I do that?”

“You look like the kind of guy who would be into someone like her.”

“Aren't you glad I’m not.”

“Yes, I thought you were kind of cute in your mid-range denim.”

“I wasn’t sure what to think about your style.”

“You look really good in blue.”

“Thank you, David.”

“It brings out your eyes.”

“I’m glad you kissed me.”

“That was the best first kiss I ever had.”

“That was the last first kiss I’ll ever have.”

“Good.”

“You are a very good kisser.”

“Even with my sloppy mouth?”

“Yes, even with your sloppy mouth.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Patrick.”

“I don’t want to think about that.”

“You’ve changed me.”

“Have I?”

“I’d never have played baseball without you.”

“You’re finally admitting that was a good day?”

“We got to eat after, so yeah.”

“I got to have a nice post-game shower with the MVP.”

“I thought you’d shared a shower in plenty of locker rooms.”

“I have, but those weren’t at all sexual.”

“So that congratulatory blow job in the shower wasn’t a normal thing?”

“What do you think?”

“I’m honored that I’m the only man you’ve ever given one to.”

“Thank you.”

“Patrick.”

“David.”

“I’m glad you’re not angry at me anymore.”

“Thanks. I don’t like being angry.”

“I know.”


End file.
